


Moose

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr</p><p>Gabriel plays a trick on Sam which has Sam a little pissed off. Which leads to a confession from Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moose

“GABRIEL,” Sam yelled, slamming shut the drawer. “Get your feathery ass here RIGHT now or I swear to-“  
“What were you gonna blaspheme, Sammich?” Gabriel grinned doping, leaning against the door.  
“You- my clothes. Where the hell are they?”  
Frowning, Gabe pulled open the drawers. “I see clothes,” he commented, pulling out a onesie.  
“No. You see moose onesies. Several of them. They have antlers.”  
“Problem?” Gabriel smiled sweetly.  
“I- they don't even FIT, Gabriel!” He snapped, exasperated. He paused for a second, looking embarrassed. “I wanted water. You stole my freaking pyjama pants, and Dean and Cas are out there. So I tried one on and I was too… I-was-too-tall-for-it,” he confessed, knowing Gabriel would have something to say.  
“So we're playing along now, hmm? Playing your role, moose? Sorry about that, little glitch. Well, I say little…” Gabriel chuckled, raising his eyebrows at Sam. “Hmm. I think you'll be just fine, big boy,” he mused. Sam went to protest over his having nothing but underpants and too-small hideous novelty onesies in his room, but then he realised that Gabriel had probably done it intentionally.  
“Gabriel, did you deliberately lock me in with you?”  
“What can I say, kiddo? I wanna spend some time with you, and we know those two are busy. As per always- yeuk. And he's supposed to be an angel!” He joked, mocking disgust. “But seriously, Sammoose. I’m in love you, you know it, blah.. Blah.. Let's hang out. I'll let you borrow my jacket. Spoiler warning: it probably won't fit your freakishly tall ass, will it? Let me see what I can do…” Gabriel snapped his fingers, and Sam found himself in another, better-tailored, onesie. Gabriel had a fluffy robe and Sam's pyjamas on, too long for his legs and scuffing over his toes. Sam wanted to protest about him ruining them, but he was too caught in the realisation of what Gabriel had just said.  
“You're in love with me?” Sam asked cautiously.  
“You know it, I've said it before.”  
“No. You've said I love you. Mostly during some form of sex, and mostly because you liked something I did. And even outside of that, always jokingly. Passively. This time it was ‘I'm in love with you’. That's different. And you said it outright,” Sam analysed, staring into Gabriel’s oddly bashful golden eyes. “I'm in love with you too, Gabriel,” he muttered, both laughing a little at how awkward a sentence it was to say. Much easier to just say ‘love you’ in brief passing. Much easier to just let it go assumed.  
Sam kissed Gabriel, giggling against his lips at how ridiculous the scenario was.


End file.
